Goodbye Ryan
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: Dark one-shot. The Chipmunks have had it with their bully Ryan and intend to show him that he's messed with the wrong rodents. Contains transformation and rape, so be warned.


**A/N: Eh, this one-shot is just something I had in my head and decided to write it on the side while I work on much more important things. It is really weird and pretty graphic, so just be warned. And I'm sorry if I kinda take the Munks out of character a bit. **

**Anyway, please read and review and tell me whatcha think!**

((((((()))))))

_Goodbye Ryan _

Ryan groaned as his eyes fluttered open, an artificial light shining in his eyes. Where was he? Last he could remember was walking home from football practice, then something knocked him out and everything went black.

The human however became panicked as he tried to move, quickly discovering his arms and legs were restrained. What in God's name is going on? Why is he in some strange place and tied down?

"Look who's awake..." A high-pitched voice chuckled. Ryan's eyes widened upon seeing a certain amber eyed chipmunk jump onto his stomach. "Don't worry Ry, it's just me Alvin."

"We've been waiting for you to wake up sleepy head." A second voiced giggled, Ryan seeing a shorter and plump chipmunk jump next to Alvin. "You probably never bothered to know my name, but it's Theodore. I suggest you memorize it."

"Now guys, he'll have plenty of time to get to know us." A third voice belonging to a glasses wearing chipmunk spoke. Ryan took quick notice of a glass vile that was held in the chipmunk's paws, filled with a strange yellow liquid. "After this of course."

"How could we have forgotten Simon." Theodore darkly chuckled. "We get to even the playing feild today."

"Yes all of those years being beaten and tormented by these bullies are coming back full circle." Simon smirked.

"I let you pick on my family for too long Ryan." Alvin stepped forward, standing on Ryan's chest. "As my geeky brother would say, you reap what you sew."

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?" Ryan stammered. It had dawned on him at that moment that none of the brothers were wearing their normal clothing, standing there with nothing but their fur.

"We're putting you in your place." Theodore smiled as he moved up to Ryan's head. "Open up."

Ryan stayed silent and kept his mouth shut, seeing Simon walk up to him with the strange chemical.

"I said open. Your. Fucking. Mouth." Theodore darkly spoke as he used his paws to force the human's jaw open, eventually succeeding. "Do it Simon."

"Gladly." Simon chuckled as he poured the chemical down Ryan's throat. "You should be feeling the effects momentarily."

Ryan coughed roughly as Theodore released his mouth. Whatever Simon poured down his pipes burned wore than any fire he could imagine.

Soon however, the human began crying out in pain as every inch of his skin felt like it was ablaze. He had time to look at his arm, seeing patches of blonde fur grow and spread like a disease. He could feel the growths infect his face as the fur covered every inch of his body. The pain stopped there as the last of the fur appeared, but reappeared worse as his bones and muscle began morph in front of his eyes. He could feel his skeletal structure bend and re-shape, the front of his face painfully extending into a muzzle. His ears also began breaking and reforming to fit his new figure. The transforming human fell from his restraints as his body shrunk, hitting the floor below him.

"Painful isn't it?" Alvin looked down at the agonizing Ryan.

Before the former human could respond, another sharp pain was felt at the base of his spine. Ryan howled in agony as his spine stretched and formed a tail, fur quickly covering it.

Ryan looked up at the rodents in tears from the sheer pain, all three showing zero sympathy. He stood up to examine himself, seeing that he had shrunk down to a mere 10' tall and blonde fur covered his entire body, a large patch of unruly fur sitting on top if his head that resembled hair. Those three had turned him into one of them. They had turned him into a chipmunk.

"Stop fucking crying." Alvin harshly said as he pushed Ryan down into the pile of clothes that he once fit into. "We're not done with you yet."

"It's time for us to have a little fun with our new friend." Theodore giggled. Ryan gulped upon seeing a small erection growing on the chubby chipmunk.

"Get on all fours and lift your tail." Alvin demanded. "Now."

Ryan looked back at Alvin in confusion. The amber eyed chipmunk groaned in annoyance as he flipped Ryan onto his belly and pulled his tail up, revealing his once secluded tailhole. Alvin smirked evilly as he poked his hard member around the hole, soon gently pressing on it.

Without warning, Alvin swiftly penetrated Ryan, making the former human squeal in pain as he began thrusting. Ryan only cried out as Alvin tortured his rectum.

"Theo, shut him up." Alvin sighed, as if nothing was happening.

"I would love to bro." Theodore grinned as he forced his cock into Ryan's unprepared mouth, instantly silencing him as intended. "So help you God if you bite..."

Ryan silently obeyed, despite his tears and his pain from Alvin's humping. He could feel Theodore pet his head like a dog.

"I could do this all night." Alvin giggled as he looked at Simon, who was stroking his shaft to the whole scene. "You want to get in on this Si?"

"No... thanks." Simon panted as his pumping became faster. He soon however walked over to stand over his bully and began masterbating over his back.

As if in perfect synch, Alvin gave one last thrust and filled Ryan's bottom with his hot seed, Theodore grinned again as his load ejected into the former human's muzzle, and Simon nearly howled as his juices spilled onto his back.

Ryan shook as Alvin and Theodore pulled out of him wiping their excess seed on his face and rump. He felt so weak and fragile. Here he was, one of the toughest people in his school, raped by a trio of rodents.

"Come on. Let's get you clean." Alvin sighed as he and Simon lifted Ryan and dragged him out of the dark room.

Ryan soon discovered as he looked around that he was in fact inside of the Chipmunks' home, not out in the middle of nowhere like would've expected.

"Hey Theo, could you clean him up?" Simon asked. "I've got to go back down to the lab."

"Sure thing bro!" Theodore smiled sweetly as he took ahold of Ryan and pulled him into the bathroom.

"And tell him how he's going to be living for the remainder of his existence." Simon added before he and Alvin left Theodore alone with the bully.

"Will do." Theodore nodded as he shut the door.

Ryan sat still as Theodore began flowing warm water from the shower head, creating a miniature rain storm in the bathroom. He was still reduced to silence from what happened only minutes ago.

"Get in." Theodore commanded as he pulled Ryan into the falling water.

As soon as Ryan was in, Theodore lathered his paws with shampoo and began scrubbing down his former tormentor, making sure the evidence of what he and his brothers had done is washed away. Ryan was too traumatized to move a single muscle.

"You know, I'm not a very vengeful chipmunk." Theodore sighed. "But you deserved every bit of pain we put you through."

"L-Look, I'm s-sorry for picking on you guys. I'll never do it again, I promise." Ryan shook. "Just change me back."

"You should've never done it in the first place." Theodore said. "You made me more self-conscious about my weight than I already am and you threw Simon into a dumpster. And you can't change back. The formula my brother made is now part of your DNA, so it's not reversible. My brother is a genius and can create anything he wants to experiment on whoever he wants."

"People will be looking for me." Ryan growled.

"Yea, but whose going to find you? As far as anyone knows, they're looking for a seventeen year old boy." Theodore smirked, Ryan squeaking as the chubby chipmunk groped his genitals. "Not a 10 inch tall chipmunk. I'm not that familiar with the law, but I know that if they don't find who their looking for after a few months, they'll call off the search and pronounce them dead."

Ryan gulped as he heard those words. No one would find him. He's not even human anymore. Nobody would be able to recognize him.

"Anyway, you're going to be living here with us." Theodore began. "You are not Ryan anymore. You are our cousin from Colorado, Andrew. Your tree in the forest burned down and you've come to California to find a home. You ran into us and decided to stay here."

"I'm not telling that story." Ryan snapped. "I can just tell everyone you three kidnapped me and turned me into this."

"I knew you wouldn't." Theodore sighed as he shut off the water. Without continuing, Theodore used a towel to dry both himself and Ryan off.

Once out of the bathroom, Theodore dressed back into his normal green hoodie and guided the still technically nude Ryan into the living room where both Alvin and Simon waited. Alvin was holding a white hoodie in his paws while Simon held a tiny injector filled with another chemical.

"He didn't want to do it the easy way." Theodore shrugged.

"But that's why we have back up." Simon smiled. "In fact, this'll be easier."

"Put on the hoodie." Alvin said as he handed the clothing to Ryan. "Unless you want to run around naked."

"I'd rather." Ryan spat as he threw the hoodie back at Alvin.

"Alright, nudist it is." Alvin shrugged as he turned to his bispecaled brother. "Give him the shot Si."

"Well then, I guess it's time to say goodbye to Ryan," Simon sighed as he stepped closer to the former human. Ryan immediately tried to fight back with tears flowing down his face, but Theodore held his arms back and kept him still. "And hello to our dear cousin Andy."

With that, Simon stuck the needle into Ryan's neck and injected the fluid into his system. He fell to the ground in a heap, everything around him blurring. He looked into the faces of the three chipmunks he had once pushed around and bullied, seeing their smiling muzzles one last time before his entire world went black.

/ / / / / / / / /

_Six Months Later_

Andrew's eyes fluttered open as sunlight hit his furry face. He had that strange dream again. He dreamt that he was some human named Ryan, and that his little cousins had turned him into a chipmunk and raped him. But he chuckled at the thought. His little cousins were harmless and he knew he had always been a chipmunk, nothing else. Ever since his treehouse burned down in Colorado, he had been searching for a new place to call home. But he had never expected that he would be living with his super famous cousins, the Chipmunks, and step-cousins, the Chipettes. Fortunately, their human father had allowed him to stay as long as he wished.

He got up to stretch after his midday nap on the couch, not even bothering to search for any clothing. Unlike Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, Andrew preferred to be all natural. He never liked clothes, and being an animal he saw wearing clothes to be entirely pointless. And he was a chipmunk, so he wasn't doing anything illegal.

"Your up." A voice spoke next to him. He looked over to see Theodore yawning as he awoke as well.

Andrew smiled as he sat back down next to his youngest cousin, giving the little chipmunk a small kiss on the forehead. No one except the other boys and Chipettes knew about Andrew and Theodore's secret intimacy. Being blood relatives (as far as Andrew knew), they both knew they were crossing a major moral boundary. But then Andrew thought of Alvin and Simon, who had their own secret relationship. Thinking about the two brothers being together made Andrew and Theodore's relationship seem so much less strange.

"I had that dream again." Andrew sighed as Theodore nuzzled his bare chest, both watching the news channel on the television.

"The one about us turning you into a chipmunk?" Theodore asked, but still chuckled.

"Yea." Andrew nodded. "Don't know what it's supposed to mean, but that same dream keeps replaying in my head..."

"It's just a reoccurring dream." Theodore said. "Remember, Simon said that those are the kind of dreams that keep showing up to tell you something from the back of your mind."

"Maybe. But I'm not getting the hint." Andrew sighed.

"In other news today," The female news anchor began on the TV. "Police and investigators have officially called off the search for Ryan Bailey, a local student of West Eastman High School. Ryan had gone missing nearly six months ago without a trace while he had been walking home from school. No evidence was found that could lead to the culprit or the victim's whereabouts."

Andrew raised an eyebrow as a photograph of this Ryan person appeared on screen. The was something so familiar about that human, but Andrew couldn't figure out what.

His thoughts however where interrupted as he felt something bush along his limp member. He gave a naughty grin when he felt Theodore's paw wrap around and massage it.

"You're a little frisky." Andrew smirked.

Theodore simply giggled as he kissed Andrew on his lips and began stroking his now hard shaft. He soon stopped, moving himself to sit on Andrew's lap. The blond chipmunk shuddered as he felt his length slide gently inside of Theodore's tailhole.

"I love you Teddy." Andrew smiled.

"I love you too Andy." Theodore smiled back as Andrew held both of his paws.

"You know, I feel bad for that kid on TV." Andrew said. "His parents must be so worried."

"I'm sure they'll find him." Theodore sighed as he began sliding up and down his cousin's cock, making the chipmunk moan in bliss. "Sooner or later..."

**A/N: And they're you have it! Looks like things turned out bitter-sweet in the end. Ryan's not human anymore and was raped by the victims of his bullying, but now he's happier than ever as Andrew and has probably found the love of his life in Theodore.**

**Ok I'll admit it. I have a really strange fetish for humans turning into animals, but not animals turning into humans. I know, I'm a weirdo.**

**And yes, Ryan's new name is a reference to another character from one of my favorite video games in history. If anyone can guess it, you get a free cookie.**

**So please review and tell me what you think. I know I was lazy on this one, but I think I still did a good job.**


End file.
